1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicular safety apparatus actuated, for example, in cases where a vehicle is at high risk of collision.
2. Related Background Art
There are conventionally known vehicular safety apparatus with a brake assist system which generates a higher brake pressure than a brake pressure by a driver's braking operation when an intervehicle distance becomes smaller than a predetermined threshold. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-124019 (pp.11–12, and FIG. 6) discloses the technique of setting up the intervehicle distance threshold suitable for a driver based on his (her) driving pattern, so as to provide the suitable brake assist. This brake assist control is started when the intervehicle distance becomes smaller than the threshold and when the brake pedal stroke velocity becomes faster than a predetermined velocity.